The Switch
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: "I wish I would be able to go to the future and see.". "I wish I would've known how good my life would be a couple years ago.". Kurt from 2009 and 2012 both wish something and the Universe grants that wish. They then switch places for a week.


The Switch

*Got this idea from 'DemonTegs97'. I'm changing a lot, but the whole past Kurt and future Kurt switched was her idea. This story is Klaine (obviously), Puckleberry (sorry Finchel people), Fabrevans and the other usual couples*

_Spring of 2009_

"So, how was school?" Burt Hummel asked his son who simply shrugged

"Okay, Finn stood up for me..."

"Really?" Burt looked shocked "It's about time"

"Dad, he's knew to this"

"I know, but he's been your friend for a while now." Burt cleared his throat "So how's the set list for Regionals?"

"Good, I'm just hoping nothing bad will happen. We can't afford to lose any members"

"Maybe someone will join soon"

"We're losers, Dad, no one wants to join" Kurt said in a monotone as he sighed

"You're not losers"

"Yes, we are, Dad!" Kurt said loudly "We're at the bottom of the food chain!"

"Kurt, it'll change"

"No it won't. Actually, it's probably gonna get worse"

"Kurt, you have to be positive" Burt sighed "Of course, it's probably gonna get worse before it gets better, but don't be so negative" Burt set down his fork "Pretty soon you'll be in senior year and you'll have amazing friends, and maybe even a boyfriend. But it'll all work out son"

"I wish I would be able to go to the future and see"

/

_Spring of 2012_

The 18 year old Kurt Hummel heard a knock on his door and groaned as he got up off the couch to walk over and answer the door. His anger melted away when he saw his handsome boyfriend on the other side of the door.

"Well, hello" Kurt said in a flirty tone.

Blaine smiled as Kurt leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips "Hello yourself"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting your grandparents today"

"My mom suddenly got the flu, so we didn't have to go" Blaine explained as Kurt ushered him in.

"Sad for your grandparents, but good for me. I get to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend" Kurt smirked and Blaine grinned "And you know, my dad and Carole are out at a Congress meeting in DC and won't be back for until next week. And Finn's staying at Puck's because they're trying to fix their friendship after the whole Rachel issue"

Blaine nodded "I'm still surprised that happened"

"I know. Who knew that Noah Puckerman would end up falling for one Rachel Berry? And then end up dating her instead of Finn?"

Blaine shrugged, and then took a step closer to Kurt "So, what should we do with the house all to ourselves"

"Well, I could think of a few things" Kurt smirked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled him closer and kissed his lips quickly.

Kurt let out a moan and then Blaine started kissing his neck. "Oh, God" Kurt breathed "I wish I would've known how good my life would be a couple years ago." Blaine smiled against his neck.

"And how good is your life"

"Fucking amazing" Kurt moaned as Blaine started to nibble on his neck. "Come on, let's go upstairs" Kurt said with little breath he had left.

/

_Spring of 2009_

Kurt awoke when he heard a phone ring. He leaned over and felt around where his nightstand should be. His eyes fly open when he realizes that his nightstand isn't there. He looks around and realizes that this isn't his room…okay, maybe it is, but this is his room from 2 years ago. What hell is he doing here?

He found his old phone and he looked at the Caller ID. _Unknown. _He answered it anyway, knowing this was probably a dream, so he might as well humor himself.

"Hello?" He spoke into the receiver and waited for a response

"I just made your wish come true"

"W-what?" Kurt stammered "Who is this?"

"The Universe"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked. _This is one weird dream,_ He then thought

"This is no dream" The voice on the other line spoke clearly

"What's going on?"

"You and your past self both wished for something similar. You wished for your past self to see how wonderful life is in the future, and he wished for himself to see if it ever would get better, so you two are switching lives for a week. He will b in your time, you will be in his"

"Wait, what?"

"Please do not make me repeat that"

"No, that's not what I mean, I'm just shocked" Kurt paused to take it all in "Shit!"

"What is it?" The Universe asked

"I woke up in past Kurt's bed…does that mean he woke up in my bed?"

"Yes, that's correct" The Universe chuckled "I'm talking to him right now"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm the Universe, Kurt; I can talk to all of the people I want to" The Universe said "Beside you, you will find a letter that explains to everyone in New Directions what has happened to you. Past Kurt has one as well."

"Who can we not tell?"

"You may only tell the people in New Directions"

"I can't tell my dad?"

"No" The Universe did not let him question it "Now, soon, I will have to hang up. You will then scroll through your contacts and find 'PK' this stands for 'Past Kurt'. You will tell each other what you have to know. But, you must call within the minute of 7:17, or else it won't work"

"Okay, so, will we automatically switch back or what?"

"Yes? Next Saturday morning at 7:00 am, you will switch back to your original lives" The Universe explains "It is now 7:16, I must go, good luck"

And with that, the line went dead"

Kurt scrolled through his contacts and found the one labeled 'PK' and pressed 'Call' with a shaky hand. He put the phone to his ear and waited for his past self to answer the phone.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat when he heard a higher pitch voice answer the phone "…Hello?"

/

_Spring of 2012_

Kurt groaned as he heard a phone start to ring. He laid a hand on his pillow, groping around for his phone, but he realized it wasn't there. This wasn't even his pillow.

His eyes opened in a flash and he took in the surroundings. This room was sophisticated and Kurt recognized some items in the room, but not others. The phone continued to ring and he heard a sigh from the left of him, then a smooth voice.

"Kurt, get the phone"

Kurt's head snapped to the sound of the voice and he saw a handsome, dark haired boy sleeping beside him. What's going on?

Kurt then realized he was only in some boxers.

Oh, God.

He fumbled for the phone and finally found it on a nightstand. He looked at it with wide eyes. Where'd this phone come from?

He unlocked the phone and then pressed 'Answer'. He held the phone to his ear and whispered in a shaky voice "Hello?"

"Hello, Kurt, how has your morning been?"

"W-who is this?"

"The Universe"

"Excuse me?"

"The Universe" The voice repeated "I granted your wish"

"What wish?"

"'I wish I would be able to go to the future and see'" The voice quoted and Kurt's eyes grow large

"This is a dream" Kurt looked over at the boy beside him "Please tell me this is a dream"

"Nope, this is reality. Well, your _future _reality. You see, you're future self wished for you to see how good life gets for you."

"So, you're saying that "Future Kurt" is in my time"

"Yes, he is in 2009 and you are in 2012"

"Kurt, what's going on?" The boy beside him asked, obviously concerned, but Kurt simply ignored the stranger

"Beside you, there's a letter, explaining to the New Directions what has happened. You may only tell them. No one else"

"Not even my dad?"

"You may not tell your dad" Kurt had no chance to ask why "No, in about a minute you will receive a call. It will be from your future self. He will explain everything that you need to know, and yo will explain anything you think is necessary."

"Will he explain why there is a guy in my bed?"

"Yes" The Universe chuckled. "Now I must go. Good luck"

"Good luck on what?" Kurt exclaimed, but before he knew it, the line went dead

"Kurt, what the hell is on? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm so confused right now. I have no idea where I am! And I think I've gone crazy!"

"Kurt…" The boy trailed off. Kurt looked at him and he saw the worry in his beautiful hazel eyes. Kurt was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the phone ring again. He saw the letters 'FK' on it and then he answered it quickly.

"…Hello?"


End file.
